Used disposable diapers tend to emit an unpleasant smell, as does household garbage. Most household garbage pails, or diaper pails, are not of a sophisticated nature, and so, when they are opened to add additional waste to them, the unpleasant odor of their contents is emitted.
The need exists, therefore, for a plastic bag that masks unpleasant odors, such as those emitted by dirty disposable diapers or household garbage. A garbage bag is known in the art that contains a fragrance, but the fragrance is sprayed on the bag externally at the end of the production process, thus the fragrance has an extremely short shelf-life, and so has limited success in masking odors once it reaches the consumer.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a plastic film that contains a fragrance incorporated within, which is released slowly over a long period of time, and has a long shelf-life. The film is impermeable to liquids, and the fragrance will mask unpleasant odors of items wrapped in the film. The film additionally contains a chemical composition which makes the plastic material substantially impermeable to odors, thereby acting as an “odor barrier”. The film may be formed into a bag useful in waste disposal, or may be used in packaging of any product for which a pleasant fragrance would enhance its presentation or appearance.
It is also the object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a polyethylene or a polypropylene film having a fragrance and an odor barrier material, incorporated within.